Besos de chocolate
by DarkinocensDLT
Summary: El 14 de Febrero es la época en la que la Familia Vongola y mas específicamente los Hombres temen recibir chocolates, ya que siempre reciben los de Bianchi y su cocina venenosa, pero en este San Valentín las cosas cambian y ahora anhelan probar los chocolates de los soles de Vongola, 1886, 2796, 80K.


**DISCLAIMER:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_NO me pertenece. Estas magnifica obra son propiedad de _Akira Amano_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

* * *

**Nota:** Este es mi presente para san valentin, espero y les guste.

**KHR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En la mansión Vongola de la sede Japonesa, se reunieron todos los guardianes de la Vongola específicamente en la sala de conferencias que hay en la sede subterránea de esta.

Todos los guardianes y el actual capo, miraban con seriedad en sus rostros un punto en especifico, la tensión en el ambiente es fuerte, se podría pensar que están por entrar en una guerra por la seriedad de sus miradas, aunque esa seriedad va dirigida a una caja de color rosa en forma de corazón en la mesa en donde todos están reunidos, extrañamente la caja tenía un aura de color rosa que la hacía ver sospechosa.

Gokudera miraba la caja con una mirada de miedo pero con una expresión seria, mas internamente estaba por perder el conocimiento cómo en el pasado, Yamamoto le seguía ya que su mirada era una cargada de lamento pero se mezclaba con una sonreía nerviosa al ver la caja de bombones que se encontraba ahí, la caja que lo noqueo en un momento importante en su vida.

Tsunayoshi miraba con completo desdén casi como si no importara que el ambiente este tenso, típico de una persona que analiza la situación y mas siendo él el Jefe, no puede demostrar debilidad, pero internamente estaba de un color azulado del terror que siente el presenciar la abominación en frente suyo, los Bombones Demoníacos.

Lambo estaba de un color verde, se notaba el malestar en su rostro de solo mirar la caja del Trauma. Ryouhei miraba la caja con seriedad pero se notaba que quería desfallecer ya que la palidez de su rostro es evidente desde lejos.

Mukuro mira la bendita caja con intenciones asesinas, y un pequeño tic nervioso en su ojo derecho, sinceramente tenía ganas de coger esa caja y mandarla hasta los rincones más oscuros del infierno a donde pertenece.

Hibari al igual que Mukuro está con intenciones asesinas dirigidas a esa caja para nada agradable, sorprendentemente él está reunido con los demás solo por que ha llegado el día en que está de acuerdo con algo tan absurdo como esto, quien lo diría pensaría que es el armagedon.

―Ha llegado el día chicos ―susurra Tsunayoshi viendo fijamente la caja.

―Juundaime, de verdad lo lamento, pero no sé qué aremos ahora ―susurra su mando derecha viendo con temor a los demás, ya que el miedo de saber que comera nuevamente algo de su hermana lo tiene bloqueado.

―Yo digo que nos perdamos unos días, viajemos a Alaska, así ella no nos encuentra y nos da esa cosa ―dice Lambo serio, mientras mira a Tsuna, el cual esta pensativo por lo dicho el joven, suena bien si lo piensa.

El silencio se hace tenso al escuchar lo dicho por el Guardián del Rayo, la idea de el es muy buena si lo piensan pero ya es tarde para viajar, solo falta unas horas para que pase lo que muchos quieren olvidar, en serio no biberón precaución al saber que San Valentí es Hoy, si las hubiesen pensado no estarían en este predicamento.

―Kufufuf, no se ustedes pero creo que es evidente que debemos sacarla del camino, si no está ella no nos dará eso y sobreviviremos un año más ―dice calmado, mientras saca su tridente y hace ademan de incrustarlo en la caja de bombones, increíble para el ojo humano el mismo tridente se deshizo de solo acercarse a la caja haciendo que todos miren eso con terror y pánico.

―Dios lo ha logrado, se ha superado ¡Al Extremo! ―grita aterrado Ryouhei, mientras señala la caja la cual tiene el resplandor rosa mas fuerte que antes, casi como si tuviese vida propia y sintiera peligro.

―Quiero vivir ―susurra Tsuna, con melancolía viendo que hasta Mukuro esta aterrado y eso si que es novedoso.

―Antes de que ella nos de nuevamente eso, ¡Kamikorus! ―dice enfadado Hibari viendo la interacción de todos, y haciendo una anotación mental de no juntarse tanto con los Herbívoros, ya que parece que el terror es algo contagioso por que hasta él lo siente.

Todos miran a Hibari con una mirada de esperanza, la cual se desvanece al escuchar la voz profunda de un adolescente en particular.

―Cahos ―saluda Reborn, el cual posee una apariencia de adolescente mas su madurez es visible.

Cuando se adentra en la habitación una fina ceja se alza al no creer lo que ve, en su vida ha estado presente en una reunión en la cual participan todos los guardianes sin que estos se quieran matar mutuamente.

―Vaya que sorpresa encontrármelos a todos en un solo lugar ¿a que se debe? ―pregunta interesado, cuando se acerca una sonrisa se posa en su rostro el cual no augura nada bueno, ya que ve la caja como si fuese un recuerdo agradable.

―Ya veo, esta confabulando para tratar de zafarse de este San Valentín, para que Bianchi no les de chocolates cómo el año pasado ¿me equivoco? ―pregunto con aires de suficiencia, mientras mira a todos con seriedad.

―Ma, ma, se nota que Reborn no pierde su toque ―dice sonriente Yamamoto, mientras los demás lo miran como queriendo decirle sin palabras que se calle y no diga que nada.

Reborn se cubre con su sombrero Fedora para que no miren, el plan que tiene en sus manos el cual ya empezó a rodar.

―Por que no le dicen que no quieren comer y ya ―dijo con calma, sabiendo la respuesta.

―Esa Herbívora ha logrado colarse en el sistema de la fundación y CEDEF, cuando me negué a aceptar la aberración que ofrecía, por venganza ella modifico los alimentos de la sala haciendo que la mayoría de mis hombres sufrieran trauma con la comida, todo quedo gravado en las cámaras, y esta vez quiero evitar eso ya que odio que se metan en mi territorio ―dijo cortante, recordando lo que paso el año pasado y rememorando el horrible momento en que él consumía sin saber, el toxico de la hermana de Gokudera Hayato.

Todos quedaron con la frente sombreada al recordar sus diferentes traumas, y hasta Gokudera no aguanto y se desmayo como en los viejos tiempos al recordar cuando su hermana lo obligo a comer chocolate.

―¡Gokudera-kun! ―espeta preocupado Tsunayoshi, al ver caer a su mano derecha en el suelo.

―Esto es grave ―dijo serio Reborn ya que Hayato ya no se desmayaba al ver a su hermana, mas parece que la gravedad de lo pasado lo ha vuelto a sus traumas de la infancia.

―No me interesa esto, solo quiero que solucionemos rápido la situación, quiero vivir ―dijo tétricamente Lambo, el cual recuerda que su San Valentín pasado tenía una montaña de chocolates de chicas lindas de su clase y de su querida y secretamente enamorada I-pin, mas no pudo probar ni un chocolate ya que todo se volvió borroso al ver a Bianchi sonriendo con amabilidad, mientras le daba de comer un chocolate que extrañamente se veía normal, y luego de eso, no pudo comer chocolate por seis meses por el trauma causado en su mente y cuerpo.

―Si tan solo las chicas tuviesen tiempo para evitar que Bianchi-san, no nos de chocolates, sería más que bueno yo ya le temo a lo dulce ―dice calmadamente Yamamoto, el cual sonríe nerviosamente al recordar que Kyoko le quería dar chocolate el año pasado, mas Bianchi le gano y el perdió la conciencia sin probar la delicia que le preparo su ahora novia, bueno aunque si lo piensa bien él ya se salvo de tener que comer chocolate por parte de la Hermana del Guardián de la tormenta, menos mal y los demás no saben eso porque seguro se desquitan con él y Ryouhei el cual esta emparejado en el momento.

―Ellas ya no nos da chocolates solamente porque están ocupadas ¡Al Extremo! ―dijo tristemente Ryouhei, el cual al igual que Yamamoto, secretamente omite el informar a sus amigos que ya tiene Novia y es nada más ni nada menos que Kurokawa Hana, o sea que él es uno de los que se salvo este año, ya que usualmente Bianchi no da chocolates a personas que ya tiene pareja.

Reborn sabe que ellos ocultan información de los demás pero bueno, no se puede hacer nada, de todas formas si suelta esa información a los demás ahora, no podrá chantajearlos mas adelante.

―Bueno escuche que Haru-chan y Chrome-chan ya han llegado de la misión de Rumania, mas pensé que ya estaban contigo entregándote el informe de la Misión Tsuna, por eso vine. ―dijo calmado Reborn, dando una mirada disimulada a Hibari que se tenso al escuchar que su _Pupila_ ya ha llegado y a Tsuna el cual se le coloreo las mejillas al escuchar el nombre de su amada secreta, aun que no es tan secreta para Reborn.

―Kufufu, ya veo así que mi linda Chrome-chan ya está aquí, entonces hay una posibilidad de salvarnos de que la Escorpión Venenoso, no nos de chocolates si hacemos que las chicas nos den mientras ella nos ve recibirlos de ellas ―concluyo Mukuro, dando una mirada seria a Tsuna, el cual se la devolvió con igual intensidad.

Hibari se perdió en la Luna al saber que después de un tiempo volverá a ver a su alocada Alumna y amada, aunque nadie lo sepa, o eso creía ya que parece ser que Reborn ya tiene sus sospechas, lo mejor será que se mantenga al margen de los demás Herbívoros para que no sospechen que tiene una debilidad.

...

Chrome estornudo mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la sede, Haru se detiene a ver a su querida amiga de la infancia y colega un poco preocupada, Chrome sonríe diciendo que está bien.

No supo porque pero Haru decidió preguntarle nuevamente la duda que tiene desde que viajaban nuevamente a Japón.

―Nagi-chan, ¿no le dirás este año tus sentimientos a Tsuna-san? ―pregunta calmadamente Haru, haciendo que Chrome se detenga al escuchar su verdadero nombre por parte de su amiga, eso solo quiere decir que Haru está hablando seriamente para con ella.

―No estoy segura Haru-chan, la verdad creo que es mejor que me mantenga callada, mis sentimientos por Boss no pueden ser correspondidos ahora ―dijo mientras agacha la mirada con tristeza ya que tiene miedo de ser rechazada por el calmado Tsunayoshi.

Haru miro a su amiga, y le entro ternura, sabe que ella no dirá lo que siente a Tsuna por temor, y eso que ella estuvo tratando de convencerla mientras hacían la misión que les tomo seis meses terminar, para que le confiese a Tsuna sus sentimientos, ella tiene el presentimiento de que él no le es indiferente a su querida amiga pero se mantiene callado por Mukuro, el cual la cela solo porque no quiere ver triste a su querida hermana.

―Está bien, ahora me pregunto cómo estarán los chicos, hace medio año que no los vemos por mantenernos infiltradas con la Familia Montague, me pregunto ¿si estarán comiendo correctamente? ―Haru decidió cambiar la conversación al ver que Chrome se mantiene reacia a tratar de decir lo que siente.

―Hay que apresurarnos y entregar el informe a Tsuna-san así logramos hacer un poco de chocolate para los chicos, y con suerte convencer a Bianchi-san de que este año nos toca a nosotras darles chocolate a ellos, tenemos pocas horas, no vaya ser que Bianchi-san haga lo del año pasado y trate de matarlos con los Bombones demoníacos Jejeje ―dijo en son de broma Haru, ya que ese recuerdo de ver a todos y digo a todos los chicos en estado catatónico por probar el chocolate aparentemente normal de Bianchi le causo gracia y a la vez un poco de pena ajena en esa ocasión, por eso trataron de terminar la misión antes del día de San Valentín para salvarlos de la pelirrosa Hitman.

Haru en verdad no quería tomar el tema nuevamente, pero antes de llegar al despacho de Tsuna-san ella mete la mano en su chaqueta ya que la época aun es fría en Japón y se da cuenta de que tiene una de las pequeñas cajas no mayor que la palma de su mano que dice **C_hocolate Kiss_**_, _y recuerda que compro unas cuantas de ese chocolate Por pedido de Reborn-_sempai_, y de paso porque sabían que no lograrían hacer chocolate casero cuando llegarán, una idea surgió de ella y trato su último intento para animar a su amiga.

―Nagi-chan, ten, este chocolate lo compre en Rumania, dáselo a Tsuna-san cuando termine de entregar el informe, me iré para dejarlos solos, pero tienes que darle el chocolate en la boca a Tsuna-san, créeme que si no te lo recibe el chocolate dándoselo de boca a boca, no te volveré a insistir que le digas lo que sientes por él ―dijo seria, Chrome miro a Haru como si le hubiese salido una segunda boca.

.

.

.

―¡¿Qué?! ―espeto luego de salir de su impresión.

…

Los chicos estaban estratégicamente escondidos, ya que querían evitar a Bianchi como la peste, ya que de verdad aunque no lo digan le temen a esa mujer más que nunca.

Tsuna estaba en su despacho esperando a las chicas, luego de salir invicto de una pelea de miradas con Mukuro, no sabe porque pero siente que Rokudo sabe que el está enamorado de Chrome.

Golpes en la puerta lo alertan de que sus amigas y subordinadas ya han llegado.

―Adelante ―autoriza con voz de mando.

Las chicas al adentrarse usando sus trajes de ejecutivas, hicieron que Tsuna se sonrojara, al ver lo hermosa que las dos chicas se han vuelto y mas su adorada Chrome.

Haru sonríe al ver que Tsuna está embobado viendo a Chrome como un enamorado.

Chrome se sonroja, al ver que Tsuna no le quita la mirada de encima.

Haru saca a la pareja de sus mundos, y entrega el informe, con resultados satisfactorios a Tsuna el cual está orgulloso de saber que las chicas terminaron la misión que duraría un año en medio, antes de que Hibari lo trate de matar porque Haru este ayudando a la Vongola siendo ella un miembro de CEDEF.

―Bueno Tsuna-san, me retiro…que disfrutes tu **_Chocolate kiss_**―dijo pícaramente la peli castaña, mientras le giña un ojo a Chrome la cual no sabe cómo es que su amiga logro que la convenciera, a sí, ya se acordó, Haru recurrió a amenazarla con que ella le diría a Tsuna lo que siente, por que si ella no lo hacia hoy perdería la oportunidad de ser la que diga lo que siente sinceramente a Sawada, aunque eso fue una burla mentira para presionarla.

Haru se retiro, dejando solo a los dos, los cuales se sonrojaron fuertemente al ver la intención de ella.

―Chrome…

―Boss…

Dijeron a la vez, Chrome no supo de donde saco valor y tomo la cajita de color Naranja sacando el único chocolate que lo envolvía, se lo metió a la boca y con pasos apresurados, se acerca aun descolocado Tsuna el cual es besado por Chrome, la cual se sonroja a morir, mientras en el beso le pasa una parte del chocolate a Tsuna, el cual lo recibe, Cuando Chrome intento alejarse Tsuna no la deja y la jalo profundizando el beso, haciendo que Chrome sonría entre el beso sabiendo que lo que dijo Haru es cierto, Tsuna también tiene sentimientos por ella.

―Boss, Feliz san Valentín.

―Arigato, Nagi…Me gustas…No, la verdad es que te Amo

Confesó el capo, haciendo que la chica sonría hermosamente.

―Yo también, te Amo, Tsuna

Dijo dulcemente, Tsunayoshi al oírlo se sintió dichoso y reanudo el beso más dulce que ha probado en su vida.

…

Yamamoto secretamente, está esperando a su amada Kyoko, la cual lo cito en la enfermería ya que su relación es un secreto por ahora ante todos.

Kyoko, entro con una cajita la cual le regalo su amiga Haru, hace un rato.

Ya que ellas hace meses que no se veían y hablaron de unas cosas referente a Chrome y como la obligo a declararse a Tsuna, se sorprendió de verla diciendo eso tan fresca, la verdad ser Alumna de Reborn tiene sus consecuencias ya que prácticamente extorsiono a Chrome para que se confesara, y de paso le dio ese chocolate con la condición de que tenía que cumplir con que se lo diera boca a boca a la persona que ama.

No sabe porque pero se alegro de encontrarla en los pasillos en ese momento, ya que quería decirle lo que estaba pasando con Yamamoto y ella, ya que Haru y Chrome son las únicas sabedoras de su relación secreta con Yamamoto Takeshi, así que supuso que le dio ese presente porque quería animarla a que lo dijeran públicamente.

La cajita que le dio es de color azul con el nombre de **_Chocolate Kiss_**, y parece que tiene muchas, ya que pregunto dónde estaban los demás porque tenia que hacer una repartición general, fue lindo verla nuevamente.

.

.

.

―Takeshi-kun

Llamo la hermosa chica de cabellera color miel, Yamamoto al escucharla y verla se acerco para atraparla en sus fuertes brazos, no es por nada pero el ya no quiere mantener en secreto que es novio de la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

―Mi amada Sol, te extrañe…susurro mientras hacia el ademan de besarla, mas ella lo detiene haciéndolo sorprender ya que ella nunca rechaza sus afectos.

Ella sonríe para disculparse ya que quería decirle algo importante.

―Hace un momento me encontré con Haru-chan, y me hizo prometer que ya no ocultáramos lo de nosotros, y que le diera este chocolate a la personas que más amo boca a boca ―susurro mientras abre la cajita y pone el único chocolate en sus labios.

Takeshi al escucharla sonríe con calidez mientras prueban un beso tan dulce y hermoso con la mujer que ama, esta dichoso de escucharla decir que ya no se ocultaran ya que aunque llevan tres meses de novios quiere dar el siguiente paso y es formalizar la relación ante los demás.

―Te Amo ―dijo el peli negro, dándole una mirada cargada de amor a la peli miel.

―Yo también te Amo.

….

Haru termina de repartir las cajita de _**Chocolate Kiss**, _a los demás miembros de la Familia los cuales le agradecieron el detalle y el que por suerte hablara con Bianchi para decirle que entre todas le dieron chocolates a los chicos, y de paso le dijo que si le puede dar el chocolate por parte de ella a Dino Cavallone, ya que es al único que no le han dado chocolate, cuando lo hizo, de inmediato llamo a Romario para avisarle que se prepare para lo peor, con tal de salvar a los demás miembros de la Vongola alguien tenia que ser sacrificado.

En su caminata por la base, Haru se encuentra con Reborn el cual acepta la cajita de chocolate de su única Alumna Femenina, mas no sabe a quién dársela, charla un poco sobre cómo les fue en la misión dando buenas noticias y uno que otro chisme ya que por pedido de él Haru se la paso convenciendo a Chrome a que le dijera a Dame-Tsuna sus sentimientos, lo cual fue un éxito; luego de ello y de zafarse del doctor Shamal el cual la intercepto.

Fue a saludar a su Frío _Shishou_, el cual no ha visto por ningún lado de la base y la Fundación, dejando como último lugar la sala de entrenamientos.

Al encontrarlo mira la última caja que tiene. La cual es de un color violeta, aunque en el fondo sabe que él no la comerá, por lo amargado que es, se lo dará por que sí y seria interesante ver que pasa.

―Hibari-_shishou_, Buenas noches ―saluda con elegancia, al estoico Guarían de la Nube el cual se sorprende de ver a Haru con el cabello un poco más largo y más hermosa que la última vez.

―Miura ―saluda, mientras sigue con su entrenamiento de control de la Llama de la Última Voluntad con Roll en sus manos.

Haru sonríe al ver que no ha cambiado mucho, mas se ha vuelto más guapo de lo posible y tolerante a estar cerca de personas, también se dio cuenta de lo ridículamente encantador que se ve con Roll en las manos.

―Quiero reportarle que la misión fue un Éxito, y pedirle disculpas por la demora, se supone que acabaríamos en cuatro meses pero se extendió a seis, necesito aprender más para no cometer más faltas, pido disculpas ―dijo seria, haciendo que Hibari se concentre en mirarla.

―No es para tanto, se supone que duraría un año la misión, lo hicieron bien si no demoraron más de lo debido ―dijo serio, mirando a una Haru la cual le hace un puchero muy tierno, en señal de que esta molesta, el sonríe al saber que ella esta bien.

―_Shishou_ eres cruel, sabes que rompí mi promesa de estar con usted y los demás en la misión de Navidad, y ni siquiera me ha reprendido, se supone que un miembro de CEDEF no romper las promesas y no se involucra tanto con las misiones de la Vongola ―se quejo como niña chiquita, sacando una sonrisa a Hibari, el cual sabia que ella estaría molesta al no regañarla, o tomarla en cuenta en la misión que tenia CEDEF, pero la verdad es que él no quería que participara en esa misión ya que vería muchas sangre y aun es una Novata para estar en una misión de aniquilación, por eso acepto renuente a que hiciera la misión a Rumania.

―No importa, pero es verdad debería de reprenderte por faltar a tu palabra, mas veré si has mejorado ―dijo serio, alistando sus Tonfas para pelear ya que sabe que ella quiere desahogarse.

Haru sonríe al ver que su _Shishou_ la toma en cuenta, y quiere pelear con ella.

―Sera un honor entrenar con usted ―dijo seria, cuando iba a sacar su arma caja, se detiene al ver la caja de **_Chocolate Kiss_**_, _acción que no paso desapercibida para Hibari.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―pregunta al ver que Haru está colorada.

―Antes de entrenar Hibari-_shishou_, cierre los ojos por unos minutos por favor ―le pide mientras destapa la cajita del Chocolate.

Hibari esta intrigado, mas hace la acción que le pide, Haru se mete el chocolate en la boca y se acerca a Hibari, lo toma de la corbata y lo jala hasta la altura de ella uniendo sus labios en un beso sabor Chocolate.

Hibari mira a Haru con sorpresa, mas esta solo sonríe al pasar el chocolate a la boca de Kyoya, el cual lo recibe mientras se sonroja imperceptiblemente.

―Feliz San Valentín _Shishou_, bien ya le he dado mi chocolate espero y entrenemos, que hace rato y no lo hago como se debe ―dijo mientras saca su arma caja con una sonrisa parecida a las de Reborn.

Hibari mira a Haru con sorpresa.

―Porque me has…

Haru no lo deja seguir, al ver la sorpresa en los ojos acerados de su _Shishou_ le muestra la caja sonriendo, para ver si entiende el porque.

―Este chocolate seda de esa manera, por eso, ¿le ha molestado _Shishou_? ―pregunto inocentemente, viendo que Hibari miro a un lado tratando de esquivar la mirada de ella.

Luego de lo dicho Hibari la mira y se fija en que una parte de los labios de Haru aun tiene chocolate, se acerca y con su legua limpia el lugar donde quedo el poco chocolate degustando el sabor de este.

Haru se sonroja, mas no dice nada ya que en Rumania se supone que es normal el hacer eso, mas si lo piensa bien Hibari no sabe que esa es la tradición, así que...

―Me gusto ―dijo mientras saca sus Tonfas y se pone en forma de pelea.

―Espero recibir mas Besos de chocolate ―dice mientras activa las llamas de la Nube.

Haru al verlo sonríe y empieza a entrenar, sin percatarse de que un adolescente con sombrero Fedora miro todo desde la lejanía sonriendo pícaramente, Reborn no pensó que el decirle a Haru una mentira sobre la tradición de esos chocolates la aria hacer eso, bien dicen que del tal palo tal astilla y su nenita esta creciendo.

―Definitivamente fue indirectamente un San Valentín al estilo Vongola ―susurro mientras se aleja del lugar.

** Fin.**

* * *

Espero y les guste mi regalo a todas las chicas que han participado en este concurso de San Valentin que hemos hecho Yami Krismiya y Yop xD, les aviso que esto me tomo hacerlo toda la tarde de hoy ya que como he dicho y posteado en mi perfil hay un One-shoot de KHR que trata sobre este tema, jejeje así que uno menos de mis promesas escritas.

Espero y guste ya saben si no les gusta o si les gusta díganlo que yo no muerdo, jejeje xD no se puede ya que el computador no me deja atravesar para morderlas hasta la muerte jejeje..

"Mirada psicópata" Este Fic ha sido Editado por los errores que hay en las comas y demás pido perdón por dejarles leer esto sin corregir "Hace una pequeña reverencia" Gracias.

¿Review?


End file.
